wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciri
Cirilla '''(ze Starszej Mowy ''Zireael - ''"jaskółka") Fiona Elen Riannon''' (zdrobniale Ciri, zwana też Lwiątkiem z Cintry, Dzieckiem Starszej Krwi, Jaskółką oraz Lodowym Płomieniem Północy) - urodzona w ok. 1252 lub 1253Zależnie od tomu Sagi, możemy podać dwie różne daty; według "Krwi elfów" kończy w 1266 lat trzynaście, z kolei w "Pani jeziora" jest często określana jako szesnastolatka. Zobacz też: Rzecz o chronologii - dyskusja na Wieży Błaznów roku najprawdopodobniej podczas święta Belleteyn, jest księżniczką Cintry, córką królewny Pavetty i Duny'ego (Jeża z Erlenwaldu), wnuczką królowej Calanthe. Jej tytuł oficjalny to: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, królowa Cintry, księżna Brugge i diuszesa na Sodden, dziedziczka Inis Ard Skellig i Inis An Skellig, suzerenka Attre i Abb Yarra. Jest również potomkinią legendarnej elfiej czarodziejki Lary Dorren. Fabuła Jest legendarnym dzieckiem-niespodzianką, obiecanym wiedźminowi Geraltowi z Rivii po tym kiedy ten odczarował jej ojca. Urodziła się ok. 1251 r. w Cintrze najprawdopodobniej podczas święta Belleteyn, jako córka królewny Pavetty i Jeża z Erlenwaldu podającego się za syna króla Akerspaarka, plotki na temat Duny'ego nie cichły w Cintrze dlatego on i Pavetta woleli przebywać na wyspach Skellige gdzie nikogo takie sprawy nie interesowały. Gdy Lwiątko miało siedem lat, w trakcie rejsu na Skellige, jej rodzice, Jeż i Pavetta zaginęli w katastrofie na morzu osierocając córkę, dalszym jej wychowaniem zajęła się jej babka. Od matki wywodziła się z starej dynastii Cintryjskiej i była daleką potomkinią legendarnej elfiej czarodziejki Lary Dorren. Dlatego uznawana za Dziecko Starszej Krwi, dysponowała poza tym wielką mocą magiczną. Jako jedyne dziecko Pavetty i dziedziczka królowej Calanthe przedstawiała ogromną wartość polityczną. Była jednak przeznaczona wiedźminowi Geraltowi, jednak ten po pewnym czasie przybył do Cintry, ale nie zabrał dziecka. Jako dziedziczka Cintry, już od najwcześniejszych lat była obiektem zainteresowania. Jej babka, jeszcze za życia matki, chciała wydać ją za księcia Windhalma z Attre, miało to zacieśnić stosunki strategicznego księstwa Attre. W czasie zaręczyn Windhalm miał 20 lat zaś Ciri 6, ostatecznie 4 lata później z planu ślubu nic nie wyszło, gdyż Calanthe zerwała zaręczyny na żądanie swojej córki. Kiedy Nilfgaard zaczął zagrażać Cintrze, babka Ciri wysłała ją do Verden na dwór króla Ervyll. Tam miała poślubić następcę tronu Verden - księcia Kistrina, w ten sposób Calanthe zyskałaby sojusz z Verden i jego armię, jednak Ciri książę nie przypadł do gustu i postanowiła uciec z zamku. Namówiła giermka, aby ten zabrał ją. Giermek zabrał ją do Brokilonu. Przerażony Ervyll wysłał za nią pościg, obawiają się, że Lwica z Cintry obwini go za to, co się stało. W Brokilonie spotkała swoje przeznaczenie - wiedźmina Geralta, który ocalił ją przed potworami, a następnie od przemienienia w driadę. Po tym wszystkim Geralt zostawił ją druidowi Myszowórowi, aby ten zabrał ją z powrotem do Cintry. W wieku 12 lata zaręczono ją po raz trzeci formalnie z następcą tronu Redanii, 9 letnim królewiczem Radowidem Redańskim. Traktat ustalała jej babka Calanthe, to małżeństwo sprawiłoby, że Redania i Cintra związałyby się sojuszem. Ostatecznie jednak ojciec Radowida Vizimir II, zerwał zaręczyny z nieznanych powodów. Podczas zniszczenia Cintry została uratowana (z zamiarem uprowadzenia) przez nilfgaardzkiego rycerza Cahira, któremu ostatecznie uciekła. Powojenna zawierucha doprowadza ją do tułaczki po krainie Sodden. left|thumb|Ciri w [[Kaer Morhen - hiszpańska okładka Czasu Pogardy]] Ostatecznie Geralt odnajduje księżniczkę i zabiera ją do Kaer Morhen, gdzie z pomocą Vesemira, Coëna z Poviss, Lamberta i Eskela udziela jej wiedźmińskiego wykształcenia. Choć była szkolona w Szkole Wilka, naprawdę została wytrenowana w stylu Kota - nauczyciele z Wilczego Siedliszcza nie byli przygotowani na szkolenie kobiet, więc przy układaniu programu treningu spory udział miał Coën, wiedźmin ze szkoły Kota, w której trenowano także wiedźminów płci żeńskiej. Nie zostaje jednak poddana Próbie Traw. Przypadkowo ujawniony potężny potencjał magiczny i wieszczy zmusza wiedźminów do sprowadzenia Triss Merigold, która rozpoczyna magiczną edukację Ciri. Konieczność zapewnienia jej kontaktów z rówieśnikami prowadzi do oddania ją na wychowanie do świątyni Melitele w Ellander. Jej mistrzynią zostaje członkini rady czarodziejów - Yennefer z Vengerbergu, prywatnie blisko związana z wiedźminem Geraltem. Ciri, zabrana przez Yennefer do szkoły czarodziejek na Wyspie Thanedd, jest świadkiem puczu zorganizowanego przez Vilgefortza, skąd udaje jej się uciec przez niestabilny, a przez to niebezpieczny portal Wieży Mewy. Portal przenosi ją na pustynię Korath, gdzie niemal ginie z głodu i wycieńczenia. Wyrzeka się wówczas swojej magicznej mocy, odzyskując ją jednak później. Odnaleziona przez łowców niewolników, zwanych Łapaczami , umyka im wraz z członkiem bandy Szczurów, do których dołącza. Tam poznaje Mistle, rozbójniczkę, z którą wiąże się na stałe podczas pobytu w bandzie. Jest ona jedyną osobą, z którą Ciri utrzymuje regularne stosunki płciowe podczas trwania sagi, ale nie powstrzymuje ją to przed próbą zdradzenia Mistle z kupcem Hotspornem, do czego ostatecznie nie dochodzi ze względu na zgon męzczyzny. Zdarzenie to nie wywołuje u młodej rozbójniczki wyrzutów sumienia, tylko rozczarowanie. Wynika to z faktu, że pobyt w bandzie Szczurów odmienia jej charakter. Ciri wyzbywa się oporów przed zabijaniem, życie traci wartość w jej oczach. W późniejszym czasie, m.in. pod wpływem pobytu u Vysogoty, Ciri odrzuca złe postawy, nawyki i uczucia, jak np. chęć zemsty i brak szacunku do życia. thumb|232px|Ciri jako Falka w bandzie [[Szczury|Szczurów ]] W trakcie egzekucji Szczurów dokonanej przez Bonharta Ciri zostaje oszczędzona - aby stać się gladiatorką Bonharta doceniającego jej umiejętności. Po raz wtóry udaje jej się zbiec, mimo poważnych ran. Ukrywa się w chacie pustelnika Vysogoty, który kuruje ją przez około miesiąc. Zbliżająca się obława zmusza ją do opuszczenia pustelni; w trakcie pościgu zabija prześladujących ją agentów nilfgaardzkiego wywiadu, oraz znacząco przyczynia się do śmierci Rience'a. Ściga ją również Bonhart, z którym walka na ten moment przerasta możliwości Ciri. Udaje się jej osiągnąć Tor Zireael, mityczną Wieżę Jaskółki, o której myślano, że została zniszczona (chroni ją najwyraźniej potężna elfia magia). Wieża okazuje się portalem, przez który dzięki swym niesamowitym zdolnościom magicznym Ciri ucieka do innego świata. Dowiaduje się, że była tam wyczekiwana przez elfy Aen Elle, które żądają od niej jej dziecka poczętego z ich królem. Według przepowiedni dziecko to, dzięki tzw. genowi Lary, ma być potężną istotą władającą czasem i przestrzenią. Ciri pragnie powrotu do swego świata, więc zgadza się - ale mimo wielokrotnych prób król nie jest w stanie "dopełnić" aktu. Po śmierci króla Ciri, wraz ze swoją wierną klaczą Kelpie, ucieka przy pomocy jednorożca, którego uratowała na pustyni Korath. Okazuje się, że Ciri również posiada potężną moc, która pozwala jej podróżować przez czasy i światy. Rozpaczliwie stara się trafić do swojego czasu i świata ścigana przez okrutnych Czerwonych Jeźdźców - wojowników elfów. W końcu dzięki czarodziejkom z przyszłości - Nimue i Condwiramurs udaje jej się trafić do swojego świata. Trafia do ponurego zamczyska Stygga, gdzie Vilgefortz więzi Yennefer. Ciri zostaje uwolniona przez Geralta, który uwalnia też Yennefer i zabija wielkiego czarodzieja. Podjeła walkę z Bonhartem i go zabiła. Niestety wpada w ręce cesarza Nilfgaardu, Emhyra var Emreis, który zawsze usiłował ją schwytać. W rozmowie z Geraltem okazuje się że cesarz to ojciec Ciri, Duny. Poruszony płaczem córki pozwala jej odejść wraz z Yennefer i Geraltem, sam zaś poślubia fałszywą Cirillę. Niedługo potem Geralt zostaje ciężko raniony podczas pogromu w Rivii, a próbująca mu pomóc Yennefer omal nie umiera z wyczerpania. Ciri używa swych sił po raz ostatni ratując ich i odsyłając do innego świata, lecz sama musi również uciekać do Anglii z czasów króla Artura. Tam poznaje młodego rycerza Galahada, któremu opowiada swoją historię, a na koniec, czując do niego wzajemną fascynację i pożądanie, wyrusza z nim w kierunku zamku Camelot. Dane z książek Sapkowskiego Dane z pozostałych źródeł Audiobook W audiobookach głosu użycza jej Joanna Pach-Żbikowska. Film W filmie zagrała ją Marta Bitner. Gra Wiedźmin W Wiedźminie Cirilla się nie pojawia. Geralt jej nie pamiętał z powodu amnezji po ucieczce z rąk Dzikiego Gonu. Zostaje jedynie wspomniana przez karczmarza w poniższej rozmowie: :"- Za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma lasami, hen, daleko stąd, żyła sobie dziewczynka. Była najprawdziwszą księżniczką, czarodziejką i wiedźminką... ::- Księżniczka, czarodziejka i wiedźminka? Nie przesadzasz aby? ::- Nie przerywaj! Chcesz poznać opowieść o księżniczce, czarodziejce i wiedźmince, czy nie? ::- Przepraszam. Nie będę ci już więcej przerywał. ::- To historia o przeznaczeniu wiedźminie. Wysłuchaj jej uważnie, a może się na coś ci przyda. ::Dziewczynka urodziła się jako księżniczka. Miała wszystko czego zapragnęła: miękkie, ciepłe łoże, mnóstwo sukienek, służbę i małego konika. Miała też rodziców, miała babkę, potężną królową. ::Dzieciństwo spędziła w pałacach i zamkach strzeżona przez setki rycerzy. ::Wszyscy myśleli, że zostanie wielką królową, ale przeznaczenie chciało inaczej. Straciła rodziców, wrogowie zabili jej babkę i zagarnęli królestwo. Mimo wszystko przeżyła. Zbieg okoliczności lub, jak wolisz, przeznaczenie, związało jej los z wiedźminami, a konkretnie z jednym. Trafiła do Kaer Morhen, gdzie nauczyła się walczyć i znalazła nową rodzinę. ::Dziewczynka miała magiczny talent, była Źródłem. Wiedźmini przestraszyli się nieopanowanej mocy Źródła i wezwali na pomoc czarodziejkę. I tak dziewczynka rozpoczęła naukę arkanów magicznych. Wiedźmin i czarodziejka, którzy zastąpili utraconych rodziców, kochali się i dziewczynka odnalazła szczęście. Mogła zostać jedną z najpotężniejszych czarodziejek, ale to nie było jej pisane. ::Znów przeznaczenie przypomniało o sobie, nadeszła wojna, czas miecza i topora. Los rozdzielił kochającą się rodzinę. Dziewczynka w rozpaczy wyrzekła się magii i została grasantką, nauczyła się zabijać, polubiła zabijanie. I wtedy zrozumiała, że idzie za nią śmierć. Wszyscy, z którymi się wiązała, umierali. Tylko uparty wiedźmin i nieustraszona czarodziejka walczyli z przeznaczeniem. Nic nie mogło ich złamać. ::Los wyrzucił dziewczynkę do obcego świata, skąd jednak wróciła. Jej tropem szedł najpotężniejszy zabójca, jakiego nosiła ziemia, jednak udało się jej przeżyć i zwyciężyć. Ścigali ją agenci wszystkich królestw, nikt jednak nie zdołał jej schwytać. Kiedy wrogowie zostali pokonani, zapanował pokój, gdy dziewczynka spotkała się z wiedźminem i czarodziejką, los zadrwił z niej po raz kolejny. :::Wiedźmina zabił chłop nie potrafiący władać bronią, a czarodziejka umarła z wyczerpania próbują ocalić ukochanego. A ona nie mogła pomóc, bo wyrzekła się mocy. I tak księżniczka, której nie dane było rządzić, wiedźminka, która walczyła z ludźmi, a nie z potworami, oraz czarodziejka, która nie mogła rzucać zaklęć wykorzystała dziki dar Źródła i odeszła z tego świata, zostawiła go. :::- Mam dziwne przeczucie, że nie powiedziałeś mi wszystkiego. :::- Powiedziałem wszystko poza jednym: dziewczynka nazywała się Cirilla. Ale to bez znaczenia…''"'' Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów right|200px|Cirilla w końcowym okresie SagiW grze Wiedźmin 2, Ciri zostaje wspomniana kilkakrotnie. Dowiadujemy się, że teleportowała Geralta i Yennefer podczas pogromu, po czym odeszła i żyje w innym świecie, gdzie jest szczęśliwa, a także, że zanim odeszła, pozostawiła im do dyspozycji Wyspę Jabłoni z sadem i chatą, którą zniszczyli potem jeźdźcy Gonu. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Główna oś fabularna w grze skupia się na odnalezieniu Ciri i obronieniu jej przed pogonią, tytułowym Gonem. Jak się również okazało, duży wpływ na poszukiwanie jej ma sam Emhyr var Emreis, ojciec Ciri. Robi to "z racji stanu", co pewnie oznacza postawienie jej w roli następczyni Emhyra. Podczas wojny wywołała na Skellige silny wybuch magii. Avallac'h, jej nauczyciel, przyniósł ją do wioski. Tam wyzdrowiała, ale musiała uciekać. Elffiego Wiedzącego dotknęła klątwa i zmienił się w Umę. Dotarła do Velen, gdzie trafiła do Pań Lasu, współpracujących z Eredinem. Na szczęście im uciekła. Potem znalazła się u Krwawego Barona, temerczyka będącego lokalnym wykonawcą woli Nilfgaardu. Dopóki inie zaatakował ich bazyliszek, było całkiem wesoło. Musiała teleportować się w celu ocalenia Stengera. Aby uciec przed Gonem, Ciriila ruszyła konno do Novigradu, gdzie chciała spotkać się z Jaskrem. Dudu został wzięty do niewoli, ale z pomocą Ciri i barda uciekł bandycie z lokalnego półświatka - Skurwielowi Juniorowi. Wywołała spore zamieszanie, głownie dlatego, że Jaskier wpadł w sidła dowódcy łowców czarownic, Kaleba Mengego. Ciri uciekła w porę, teleportując się z powrotem z Skellige. Geralt dowiaduje się ze słów odczarowanego z klątwy Avallac'ha, że została ukryta na Wyspie Mgieł. Ciri budzi się tam, gdy tylko przybywa. Opowiada mu o wszystkim, co ją spotkało. Niedługo na miejsce przybywa okręt Dzikiego Gonu. Córka cesarza przenosi siebie i wiedźmina do Kaer Morhen. ]] Ciri zostaje przywitana bardzo ciepło najpierw przez Vesemira, a potem Yennefer, która mówi do niej "córeczko". Wkrótce, jak przewidywano, zjawia się Dziki Gon. Sprzymierzeńcy Geralta, czyli wiedźmini ze Szkoły Wilka, skelligijscy znajomi, czarodziejki i pozostali obrońcy walczą dzielnie. W pewnym momencie jednak brakuje dosłownie paru chwil, by Eredin dopiął swego. Trans, w jakim jest Cintryjka, przerwany zostaje śmiercią Vesemira z rąk Imleritha. Wściekła aktywuje moce, które rozbijają wojowników Gonu i ratują przyjaciół, na szczęście od zupełnej destrukcji powstrzymuje ją Avallac'h. Cirilla jest bardzo wściekła i smutna po śmierci przyszywanego dziadka. Wyrusza wydać wojnę Eredinowi, więc zabija dwie wiedźmy, a trzecia ucieka pod postacią stada kruków. Przybrany ojciec kończy żywot Imleritha. Ciri i Geralt docierają do Novigradu, gdzie pod wpływem działań bohaterów Ge' els - namiestnik Tir ná Lia - wycofuje się z wojny i wypowiada posłuszeństwo Eredinowi. W międzyczasie Ciri załatwia swoje sprawy w mieście i odpłaca się tym, którzy jej pomogli oraz tym, którzy pomóc nie chcieli. Ciri i Geralt docierają na Skellige, gdzie znajdują Kamień Słoneczny, potrzebny do wezwania Naglfaru. Eredin zostaje pokonany, ale cesarska córka postanawia dotrzeć z pomocą Avallac'ha do Wieży Sokolicy i wejść w portal, by pokonać Białe Zimno. Dalsze losy Ciri mogą się potoczyć na trzech różnych płaszczyznach, w zależności od wyborów gracza: #Złe zakończenie - Ciri ginie w walce z Białym Zimnem, a Geralt idzie na bagna w Velen, by zabić ostatnią wiedźmę. Prawdopodobnie ginie też Geralt. #Neutralne zakończenie - Ciri czeka w karczmie w Białym Sadzie na Geralta. Idą wspólnie polować na zająca. Jak się później okazuje, dziewczyna udaje się do Miasta Złotych Wież, bowiem ojciec Ciri abdykował, a ona musi zająć jego miejsce, jako cesarzowa. Ciri rozwija Nilfgaard, albo też i podbitą Północ zarówno gospodarczo, jak i militarnie, a jej poddani miłują ją, jak żadnego innego władcę. #Dobre zakończenie - Emhyr jest przekonany, że Ciri nie żyje, co jest nieprawdą. Geralt wręcza jej Zireael - specjalnie wykonany gwyhyr z elfimi runami dla niej. Ciri wybiera życie wiedźminki i o jej czynach jest głośno od Gór Smoczych, aż po Jarugę. Ciekawostki * Ciri nie została poddana Próbie Traw. * Prawdopodobnie Lambert był jej głównym nauczycielem i wychowawcą w Kaer Mohren. * Ciri o mały włos nie została zabita przez Braenn. * Gdy była młodsza często mówiła "okropecznie" zamiast "okropnie". * Przepadała za wszelkiego rodzaju słodyczami. * W Wiedźminie 3 głosu Cirilli podkłada Anna Cieślak, aktorka, która w słuchowiskach (audiobookach) użyczyła głosu Filippie Eilhart. * Ciri, w ,,Wieży Jaskółki", wyznała miłość Mistle i przyrzekła, iż nigdy jej nie zapomni. * Ciri pokonała w pojedynku Leo Bonharta, który był łowcą nagród, oraz czarodzieja Dzikiego Gonu, Caranthira. * Gdy w trzeciej części gry Ciri wspomina o świecie, w którym Dziki Gon przez dłuższy czas nie mógł jej wytropić, mówi, że w owej rzeczywistości ludzie mają metal w głowach, toczą wojny na odległość za pomocą czegoś, co przypomina megaskop i każdy ma swój własny latający statek. Opis ten odpowiada pospolitym wyobrażeniom o przyszłości naszego świata. Może to być również nawiązanie do powstającej gry CD Projekt RED, toczącej się w takich realiach - Cyberpunk 2077. * W trzecim tomie Ciri stwierdziła, że nie może nauczyć się magii dlatego, iż jest dziewicą. * W grze Wiedźmin 3 podczas pobytu w saunie, gdy gracz steruje Ciri, można wybrać opcje dialogową, wskazującą na to, że woli ona kobiety (co odnosi się do romansu z Mistle). * Pierwszym potworem, którego zabiła Ciri była wywerna uwięziona na pokaz w Gors Velen. * W grze Wiedźmin 3: Ciri miała walczyć z wrogami jeżdżąc na łyżwach, nawiązanie do pochodzącej z tomu ,,Wieża Jaskółki" sceny miało pierwotnie znaleźć się w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Studio CD Projekt RED planowało umieścić starcie w końcowej fazie kampanii, podczas jednego z epizodów poświęconych Dziecku Niespodziance. Ostatecznie jednak mimo, że potyczka ta prezentowała się imponująco (tak stwierdzili sami developerzy), nie uświadczyliśmy jej z powodu tego iż uznano, że wprowadzenie nowej mechaniki gry w tak późnym etapie rozrywki może sprawić graczom problemy i być nieco frustrujące dla nich inne sterowanie Ciri niż dotychczas. Rodowód Ciri Drzewo genealogiczne Ciri i innych władców Północy (kliknij na obrazek, by powiększyć): Galeria Gry Ciri 2.jpg Ciri 1.jpg Tor zireael.png Ciri1.1.jpg Cirialterativeoutfit.jpg|Alternatywny strój Ciri Ciri - karta do gwinta.png|Karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Ciri Ciri - alternatywna karta do gwinta.png|Alternatywna karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Ciri Okładki tiempoodio_gr.jpg|Ciri na okładce książki w wersji hiszpańskiej okladkapj.jpg|Ciri na okładce drugiego wydania "Pani Jeziora" Il-tempo-della-guerra-sapkowski-nord-280x414.jpg|Ciri na okładce włoskiego wydania "Czasu Pogardy" Ilustracje z książek Przybycie do Kaer Morhenilustracja.jpg|Geralt i Ciri przybywający do Kaer Morhen - ilustracja z czeskiego wydania Krwi elfów CiriKaerMorhen.jpg|Geralt ratujący Ciri przed upadkiem w Kaer Morhen - ilustracja z czeskiego wydania Krwi elfów. Yarpen&Kompania.jpg|Ciri oraz Yarpen Zigrin i jego drużyna na ilustracji do czeskiego wydania Krwi elfów. Film/Serial Ciri-film.jpg|Marta Bitner jako jedenastoletnia Ciri w filmie i serialu Wiedźmin wraz z Geraltem (Michał Żebrowski) Ciri-film1.jpg Ciri-film2.jpg Nieoficjalne CIRILLA.jpg Safe now by Ka7-1-.jpg|Ciri i Geralt Ciri WIP by Aliapkin-1-.jpg|Cirilla CIRI_by_ForestTroll-1-.jpg 1233403560-1-.jpg 982017_ciri-ciri-p-1-.jpg 2708-1-.jpg 951_ciri-1-.jpg 1070_Ciri-1-.jpg E6bc412a4b-1-.jpg Ciri_by_justanor-d2t3wha-1-.jpg Ciri_z_Kelpie.jpg|Ciri z Kelpie Ciri na grzebieniu.jpg Ciri.jpg Cirifalka.png|Wiedźminka Ciri geralt__don__t_leave_me_by_morie91-d3chmu4.png|Razem z Geraltem Ucieczka Ciri.jpg|Ucieczka z niewoli Puszczyka (by JustAnoR) FALKA.jpg|Falka by Patacat Cirilla fiona ellen riannon by justanor-d2t3wha.jpg lady_of_the_lake_by_justanor-d5y2xzi.jpg|Lady of the Lake (by JustAnoR) Hunt time by justanor-d6jxsth.jpg|Hunt Time (by JustAnoR) Falka.jpg|Falka, JustAnor Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Wiedźmini Kategoria:Członkowie Szczurów Kategoria:Postacie z gry The Witcher Battle Arena Kategoria:Postacie z kart do gwinta Kategoria:Dynastia Cintryjska Kategoria:Postacie z powieści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w grze Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie z Miecz przeznaczenia Kategoria:Postacie z filmu i serialu Kategoria:Źródło Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w grze Wiedźmin 2